


Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul...

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aucune relecture, Basically, Just a fluffy thing, M/M, Oops, Warning :, j´ai oublié Liam et Niall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a peur d'écrire son histoire. Harry est là pour l'aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul...

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit OS pour me faire pardonner du temps d'attente pour le nouveau chapitre de COMS.  
> Rien de bien sensationnel, désolé.  
> Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. 
> 
> Xx - Julie
> 
> Titre : Mirrors de Justin Timberlake

Il m'avait murmuré l'idée un soir, juste comme ça, presque furtivement. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de ma réaction. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur de sa propre pensée. Ou peut-être parce que c'était le genre de phrases qui était faite pour être murmuré le soir. Quelques mots posés discrètement au milieu du lit, dans la quiétude nocturne. Les volets entrouverts laissaient entrer la pâleur tamisée de la lune en projetant des ombres informes sur les murs de la chambre. Je me souviens encore de son visage lorsqu'il l'avait prononcée. De ses yeux, qui brillent toujours un peu plus après qu'on ait fait l'amour. De ses cheveux sombres, en bataille, emmêlés sur l'oreiller. De ses lèvres, si pleines, qui m'avaient fait craquer dès les premières minutes de notre rencontre, six ans plus tôt. 

Je me souviens de tout. De cette soirée. Du repas qu'il m'avait préparé, comme chaque soir, parce que je suis incapable de me débrouiller derrière une cuisinière. Du baiser qu'il avait déposé dans mon cou avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, lorsque j'étais rentré du boulot. Du programme télé ridicule qu'il avait choisi en sachant qu'il plairait autant à lui qu'à moi. De toutes ces petites intentions. De tous ces regards. De tous ces gestes. Je me souviens de tout. 

J'aurais dû le voir venir, après tout. Je le connais tellement, maintenant. J'aurais dû remarquer cette nouvelle lueur dans ses yeux. Cette nouvelle envie. Ce nouveau désir. 

Il me l'a dit dans un souffle, à peine le temps d'un battement de cœur. Une phrase tellement simple.

Mais elle a changé notre vie pour toujours. 

"Je veux un enfant" 

\----------

"Louis ! Louis réveille-toi !" 

La voix résonne dans ma tête, en parfaite dissonance avec les résidus de vodka qui sont apparemment venus s'installer directement dans mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression que Beethoven lui même joue sa 9ème symphonie dans mon encéphale. Ouch. 

"Louis, bouge ton cul de ce canapé, il faut que tu sois parti dans 10 minutes" 

Pourquoi est-ce Zayn se sentait obligé de parler si fort ? 

"Louis, putain !"  
"Ça va, ok ! Je me lève !"

Je me redresse péniblement et croise le regard de Zayn. Celui qu'il me rend vaut tous les miroirs du monde. 

"Sans commentaire, s'il-te-plait" 

Ma voix est rauque, cassée, à peine reconnaissable et Zayn accentue son froncement de sourcil. 

"T'as une tête de merde"  
"J'ai dit sans commentaire" 

Je le sais. Mes yeux me piquent, mon cuir chevelu me démange, mes mains tremblent déjà et ma nuque est raide. Je le sais, parce que je le sens. Jusque dans mes os. Je n'ai pas besoin de miroir. Je n'ai pas besoin de Zayn. Je n'ai pas besoin des regards dans la rue. Je le sais, c'est tout. 

Je pose mes deux pieds par terre et masse lentement mes tempes pour évacuer un peu de tension accumulée au cours des dernières semaines. Je vois une tasse de thé se poser sur la table basse, juste en face de moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Zayn avait quitté la pièce et je relève la tête pour le gratifier d'un sourire reconnaissant en attrapant la tasse. Le liquide chaud vient apaiser ma gorge douloureuse et je sais que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, ma migraine sera aussi atténuée. Merci, mon dieu, à celui qui a importé le thé en Angleterre. 

"Louis. Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, mais j'ai un potentiel acheteur qui arrive dans cinq minutes, et il faut vraiment que tu..."

Que je m'en aille. Parce que c'est une vente importante pour Zayn. Avec un client important. Costume Hugo Boss et tout ça. Un probable quarantenaire qui cherche à impressionner une jeune blonde un peu naïve, ramenée de boîte de nuit le samedi soir, avec une œuvre d'art "unique et underground", dénichée dans le fin fond de Londres. 

Je ferais tâche dans ce décor. Avec mes ongles rongés, mes yeux injectés de sang mon jean déchiré, et la marque encore visible de mes fesses, imprimée dans le canapé. Je pourrais m'enfermer dans la chambre de Zayn, en attendant que la vente se fasse, mais je ne suis pas aussi désespéré. Et Zayn veut que je sorte. Pas nécessairement pour se débarrasser de moi, mais pour que je vois un peu de la lumière du jour. Il paraîtrait que c'est bon pour la santé. 

Je dois sortir, donc. Je me lève, attrape un sweat-shirt qui n'est probablement pas à moi, claque un baiser sur la joue de Zayn, empoche mon portable et sors dans la fraîcheur matinale de la capitale. Rien de mieux pour soigner une gueule de bois. Testé et approuvé. 

Je n'ai pas vraiment de destination. Je marche parce qu'il faut bien marcher, mais je ne sais même pas où je vais. Je pourrais prendre le bus, jusqu'à la mer. Loué une maison et passer l'été sur la plage à lire des livres. Ou je pourrais retourner à Doncaster, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ma mère et mes sœurs. Elles seraient heureuses de me voir. J'attrape mon porte-monnaie, dans la poche arrière de mon jean et sors mon téléphone, par la même occasion. Mon pas rapide s'interrompt lorsque je lis l'écran.

"1 appel manqué de : Harry"  
"1 message vocal de : Harry" 

Non. Non non non non non non. Non. 

Je ne suis pas préparé à ça. Je dois prendre un billet pour Brighton ou Doncaster. Je dois lire des livres sur la plage et revoir mes sœurs. Je dois regarder le soleil se coucher derrière la digue et regarder ma mère préparer un gâteau en me racontant sa journée. Je dois continuer de marcher. Parce que revenir en arrière ne sert à rien si ce n'est que pour commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Et ces erreurs font bien trop mal. 

Mon doigt glisse sur l'écran et je me retrouve le téléphone collé à l'oreille sans même que je ne réagisse. 

Sa voix me prend à la gorge. 

"Louis ? Louis, c'est moi. Heu, Harry ? Tu m'as appelé. Enfin je t'appelle. Non... Je. Hum. Tu m'as appelé hier soir ? Je crois. Alors, euh, je te rappelle. Tu n'avais pas l'air... Sobre ? Alors peut-être que c'était une erreur. Je ne sais pas. Oui ça devait en être une. Euh... Rappelle-moi. Enfin, si tu le veux. Sinon, laisse tomber. 'fin, fait comme tu veux. Donc oui. Voilà. Rappelle-moi. Si tu veux. A mon numéro. Ce numéro. C'était Harry. Au fait. Voilà" 

On dit que Brighton est plein de touristes en été. Et je peux toujours inviter ma mère à venir me voir à Londres avec les filles.

Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. 

Je veux aller à Brighton avec lui. Je veux retourner à Doncaster avec lui. Je veux revoir ses yeux briller. Je veux tout de lui. Je veux à nouveau me souvenir. Construire des histoires. Je veux arrêter de vivre chaque jour en faisant simplement semblant d'exister. Je veux arrêter de squatter le canapé de Zayn. Je veux dormir dans notre lit et le serrer dans mes bras. 

Je veux lui dire oui. D'accord.

\----------

"Je veux un enfant"  
"Pas moi" 

\----------

 

"Louis ! Louis, réveille-toi !" 

Je me redresse immédiatement. Harry ne crie jamais, pourtant c'est sa voix que j'entends retentir dans le couloir. 

"Louis, Louis ! On l'a !" 

Il entre en trombe dans la chambre et se jette sur le lit.

"Tu m'entends Lou ? On l'a. On a l'accord !" 

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes sans même que je n'ai le temps de répondre. Ses grandes mains encerclent mon visage et je sens son sourire sur ma bouche. Il m'embrasse. Mes paupières, mes joues, mon cou... Et je crois que je ris avec lui. Il est tellement beau quand il sourit. Son corps est allongé sur le mien, m'écrasant presque sous son poids, mais je ne remarque rien. Juste l'homme dont le visage rayonne juste sous mes yeux. Il pose son visage dans mon cou, embrassant ma clavicule. 

"On l'a Louis. On a eu l'accord de l'agence" 

Je ressers mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je sais qu'il va pleurer et je ne dis rien. Je le laisse réaliser pendant que j'essaye moi-même de comprendre. Ça y est, cette fois. Plus de retour en arrière. Plus de doutes. Plus de rupture. C'est juste lui et moi, et ce futur bébé. Lui, moi et un bébé. Nous et un enfant. Et c'est bête, mais c'est peut-être moi qui vais pleurer finalement. 

Je n'en voulais pas de ce bébé. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'enfant. J'avais toujours construit l'idée que je ne ne pourrai pas en avoir naturellement, alors j'avais préféré l'abandonner complètement. Mais j'avais aussi fini par abandonner Harry et ça. Ça, c'était impardonnable. Infaisable. Ingérable. Misérable. 

On est resté séparé 3 mois, le temps pour moi de me rendre compte à quel point j'étais stupide. Je ne me souviens même pas de ces 3 mois. Juste ce profond sentiment de haine envers moi-même, inscrit sous ma chair et qui persiste parfois mais qui disparaît peu à peu chaque fois que je sens les doigts de Harry caresser ma peau. 

Je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, je vais avoir un bébé. Parce que c'est lui. Juste Harry. Je ne le fais pas pour lui mais parce que c'est lui. Parce qu'en étant ce qu'il est, il me rend meilleur. Parce qu'il me donne envie d'avoir un enfant. Avec lui

Et on va l'avoir, cet enfant. 

C'est moi qui pleure le premier, finalement. C'est lui qui embrasse mes larmes. Et je me souviens encore de chaque moment. 

\----------

"Louis ?"  
"Oui, Harry. Oui, je veux un enfant avec toi" 

\----------

"Louis ! Lou, réveille-toi !" 

Mon pied tape le sien et je l'entends grogner sous la couette. 

"Louis, elle pleure. C'est ton tour"  
"Non" 

Cette fois-ci, c'est son pied qui vient frapper le mien. 

"Si. Bouge" 

Je me lève, non sans exprimer ma colère en tirant sur la couette pour laisser découvert le corps nu de Harry. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant gigoter tel un vers pour essayer de récupérer la précieuse chaleur du tissu. 

J'entre dans la pièce adjacente où un bébé, d'à peine deux mois, sanglote tristement dans son petit berceau. Je me penche au dessus du lit et le bébé me regarde, avec deux grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes. 

Si je n'avais aucune modestie, je dirais que ce bébé est le plus beau de toute la Terre. Mais je suis modeste, alors je me contenterais de dire que c'est le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu. Encore une fois, en toute modestie. 

Je glisse une main sous sa tête et une autre sous ses fesses pour la sortir du berceau. Elle continue de me fixer, et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses petites joues roses avant de la porter jusqu'à la cuisine. Je soupire un peu en passant devant l'horloge qui affiche un 6h12 presque moqueur. 

D'un geste presque expert maintenant, je prépare le biberon, manœuvrant le bébé d'une main et la poudre d'une autre. En quelques secondes, tout est prêt et la tétine est bien installée dans la bouche de ma fille. 

C'est encore quelque chose que j'ai du mal à assimiler. Ma fille. L'utilisation du possessif. C'est mon enfant. Ma petite fille. Mon bébé. Et celui de Harry bien sûr, mais cet enfoiré est en train de dormir tranquillement pendant que je subviens aux besoins vitaux de notre enfant alors j'ai le droit de la considérer un peu plus comme mienne le temps d'un biberon. 

Je m'assois dans le canapé, sa tête bien calée dans le creux de mon bras. Ses petits cils sautillent lorsqu'elle cligne des yeux. Ses cheveux sont encore fins mais commencent déjà à former de petites bouclettes brunes autour de ses oreilles et dans son cou. Elle sera probablement impossible à coiffer en grandissant mais Harry essaiera quand même de lui faire ces deux petites couettes sur le haut de sa tête. Question de cliché. Il veut aussi qu'elle apprenne le piano, ou la guitare. J'aimerais juste qu'elle aime l'école. Qu'elle aime lire aussi et s'instruire. Idéalement, j'aimerais qu'elle devienne Premier ministre mais selon Harry, j'ai de trop grandes attentes concernant son éducation. N'importe quoi. 

Je me souviens de la première fois où nous l'avons ramenée à la maison. Ma réaction a été des plus matures puisque je me suis enfermé dans la chambre, complètement paniqué par ce petit être qui venait de débouler bruyamment dans notre vie, pour aller me cacher sous les draps. Maturité extrême. Harry est venu me chercher bien sûr. Il s'est allongé à coté de moi et a déposé le bébé entre nous, sans dire un mot. Je me souviens encore de ses grands yeux curieux, observant le plafond comme si c'était la chapelle Sixtine. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait et Harry déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais pu remarquer le changement dans son regard. De profondes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux mais ses pupilles brillaient. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et fier. C'était comme si tout son monde était réuni dans ce lit. Juste un lit, deux hommes et un bébé. C'était suffisant pour lui et j'ai pu sortir de la chambre après ça.

\---------

"Et si je ne suis pas un bon père ? Si elle ne m'aime pas ?"  
"Elle t'aimera forcément" 

\----------

"Papa ! Papa, 'veille-toi !" 

Ugh. Non. Il ne peux pas être déjà l'heure. 

Je sens le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement, puis un souffle sur ma joue.

"Papa ?"  
"Mmmhhh"  
"Dada a dit : debout Lou. Donc debout, Papa Lou"  
"Dit à Dada que j'arrive"  
"Il dit aussi que si tu 'veilles pas, il arrivr'a. Il pense que tu vas pas te 'veiller" 

Je roule sur le dos et la petite fille s'assoie à califourchon sur mon torse, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"T'es 'veillé là ?"  
"Oui, chérie, tu vois, je suis réveillé"  
"Il va être content Dada"  
"Et il fait quoi Dada ?"  
"Un 'tit-dézeuner" 

Elle me regarde, soucieuse, puis se penche vers moi pour venir murmurer dans mon oreille.

"Papa, tu sais qu'aujoud'hui c'est l'école ?" 

Je souris discrètement tandis que la fillette enfouie son visage dans mon cou et glisse ses petits bras derrière ma nuque. Ma main vient caresser ses cheveux dans un geste presque naturel maintenant. 

"Oui, je sais ma puce. Ça te fait peur, l'école ?"  
"Non"  
"Tu es sûre ?"  
"Non" 

Je sais qu'elle a peur. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle dort mal, qu'elle nous pose des questions sur sa futur maîtresse, et qu'elle nous demande de préparer son cartable. Je sais aussi que Harry est probablement en train de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine en ce moment même pour rester occupé. J'ai pu lire la même angoisse dans leurs yeux pendant ces dernières semaines de vacances. Ils se ressemblent tellement tous les deux et ça me fait toujours sourire de voir une réaction similaire chez une fillette de trois ans et un adulte de 28 ans. 

"Papa ?"  
"Oui, ma puce ?"  
"Z'ai un 'tit peu peur quand même"  
"Je sais ma belle"  
"Tu as peur toi des fois ?"  
"Non. Jamais. Ça n'a pas peur les papas"  
"Menteur. Dada il dit que moi ze te faisais peur"  
"Il a dit ça Dada ?"  
"Oui"  
"Ah"  
"Pourquoi ze te faisais peur, Papa ? Z'étais pas zolie ?"  
"Si, tu étais la plus belle du monde. Tu l'es toujours"  
"Alors pourquoi ?"  
"Ce n'était pas toi qui me faisait peur. C'était de moi dont j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ne pas faire correctement. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'avais peur de te perdre, en fait"  
"Mais tu pouvais pas me perdre. Dada dit que ze faisais cro de bruit"  
"Dada dit beaucoup de bêtises. Il ne faut pas toujours le croire tu sais"  
"Hééééééééééé"

Je relève la tête pour voir Harry, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire à peine dissimulé sur son visage.

"Oh, mais voilà Dada qui a fini d'enlever les tâches qui datent de 1997 sur le sol de la cuisine"  
"Très drôle, _Papa_ " 

Il s'avance vers nous et s'accroupit près du lit. Il fronce un peu les sourcils et la fillette retourne immédiatement se cacher dans mon cou en étouffant un petit rire adorable. Harry n'a visiblement aucune autorité sur elle. 

"Dites-moi jeune fille, vous n'étiez pas censée revenir finir votre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine après avoir réveillé Papa Lou ?" 

Elle se contente de glousser et son souffle vient chatouiller le dessous de ma mâchoire. 

En relevant les yeux, je constate que Harry me regarde. J'ai l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière, le premier jour où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il venait de passer la nuit chez moi pour la troisième fois. Nous ne savions pas que ce début de relation nous amènerait jusque ici, mais ce matin-là, nos deux corps étaient collés, de ma tête, posée sur torse, jusqu'à nos chevilles entremêlées. Sa main traçait des petits dessins sans forme précise sur mon épaule et je me laissait doucement berçait par le rythme de ses respirations. C'était l'hiver, et nous avions à peu près quatre couvertures sur nous, pour pallier au manque de chauffage de mon studio merdique, mais des frissons continuaient de parcourir mon corps de temps à autre. Nous ne savions pas. Nous ne savions rien, mais pourtant, lorsqu'il s'était penché vers moi pour me murmurer "Je crois que je t'aime", pendant une demi-seconde je m'étais imaginé passer le reste de ma vie à ses cotés. Oui, je m'en souviens encore. Du soleil froid, qui dessinait des ombres sur les couvertures. Du chat gris, que j'avais recueilli au début du mois de novembre et qui s'était couché en boule à nos pieds. Du réveil, qui clignotait encore, parce que les plombs de l'appartement avait sauté la veille lorsque j'avais essayé d'allumer les plaques électriques, le micro-ondes et l'aspirateur en même temps, et que je n'avais pas pris le temps de le remettre à l'heure. Foutu appart'. Je l'adorais. C'est là que ce sont construits mes premiers souvenirs avec Harry. Toutes nos premières fois. Et si dans ce premier je t'aime, j'avais pu lire une réassurance pour notre présent, j'y avais aussi vu un bref aperçu de notre futur. À deux. Puis à trois. 

Il est comme ça, Harry. Il est l'encre avec laquelle j'écris mon histoire. Et quand il me regarde serrer notre fille dans mes bras, je peux me dire que j'écris une très belle histoire. 

\----------

"Papa ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de Maman avec le Papa ?"  
"Parce que tu as un Dada avec Papa. C'est suffisant, ma puce" 

\----------

"Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi !"  
"Je suis réveillé"  
"Ah. Déjà"  
"Yep" 

Ma fille grimpe sur le lit et se glisse tel un chat sous les couvertures. Ses petits pieds froids viennent se coller aux miens et je grogne doucement. Elle me sourit simplement. On dirait Harry, c'est effrayant. 

"Tu as la petite boule dans le ventre ?"  
"Oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est une grosse boule"  
"Parce que c'est un jour important ?"  
"Oui parce que c'est un jour important" 

Un jour important. Putain d'euphémisme, quand même. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Même les ronflement"s de Harry n'ont pas réussi à m'apaiser. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer. J'ai prévu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas le droit de me planter. J'ai tout le plan imprimé dans ma tête. Harry rentre du boulot à 16h. Il sera effectif à 16h01, lorsqu'il franchira le seuil de la porte. 

"Tu penses à quoi, Papa ?"  
"À Dada"  
"Tu penses souvent à lui quand même"  
"Tout le temps, ma puce"  
"Moi dès fois je pense pas trop à lui. Genre, à l'école, quand la maîtresse envois donne un exercice difficile. J'ai du mal à penser à lui et à l'exercice. Et je pense pas à toi non plus de ailleurs. Juste à l'exercice"  
"C'est pas grave, puce, c'est comme ça qu'on devient Premier Ministre"  
"Moi j'ai pas trop envie d'être Premier ministre. J'ai envie d'être vétérinaire plutôt"  
"Alors tu seras vétérinaire"  
"Cool" 

Le silence s'installe quelques instants. J'ai l'impression qu'elle dort mais lorsque je baisse les yeux, je me rends compte que les siens sont encore grands ouverts. Ma main vient caresser ses boucles brunes.

"Et toi, à quoi tu penses ?"  
"À Dada aussi. Je pense qu'il va être très très content" 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Je l'espère aussi"  
"Est-ce que je pourrais toujours l'appeler Dada ?"  
"Oh, bien sûr, ma chérie. Il restera toujours Dada. Et je serai toujours Papa. Quoiqu'il arrive"  
"Ça aussi c'est cool" 

Je sens sa petite main se glisser dans la mienne pour y déposer quelque chose. Ma gorge se serre et mon cœur s'accélère en reconnaissant la petite boîte carrée. 

"Merci, ma chérie"  
"Je l'ai bien cachée. Comme tu me l'avais demandé"  
"C'est bien. C'est très bien"  
"Sous mon matelas"

Cette petite deviendra Premier ministre, n'en déplaise à son Dada. 

\----------

"Harry ? Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"

Je n'ai jamais compris sa réponse, mais j'ai un anneau autour du doigt maintenant, alors je suppose que ça voulait dire oui.

\----------

Je me souviens de tout. De son visage auréolé de bonheur lorsque je lui ai pris la main pour entrelacer nos doigts. De notre petite fille, habillée d'une jolie robe en tulle bleu pâle, parce qu'elle n'a jamais aimé le rose. De ma mère, et de son mouchoir, qu'elle a serré dans sa paume pendant toute la cérémonie. De nos amis, assis au premier rang qui ont applaudi le plus fort lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. 

Je me souviens des années qui ont suivi. Nous sommes allés à Brighton finalement. Mais tous les trois. Harry a un pris un coup de soleil dans le dos, et nous avons ramené du sable plein notre valise. Nous sommes allés en France aussi. Juste tous les deux, un an après notre mariage. Harry appelait notre fille tous les soirs pour être sûr qu'elle se soit brossée les dents pendant que je me moquais de lui en faisant semblant de ne pas m'inquiéter. 

Je me souviens de nos nuits. Aucune n'a manqué de passion et il était toujours là au réveil. Je me souviens de sa peau le premier jour, je me souviens de son odeur d'hier, et je peux presque sentir le souffle de demain. Il rythme ma vie, berce mes nuits, enchante mes journées. Il est là. Toujours. A chaque instant. Imprimé sur ma peau.

J'écris chaque moment avec lui. Et je me souviens de chacun d'eux.

 

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes


End file.
